What Goes Around
by LongLostLove
Summary: Okay, it's done now and I would just like to say in advance that I am NOT happy with the ending. Oh don't worry, if you know me you know I am a sucker for happy endings and this is no exception. I just hope that you are not as disapointed with the ending
1. Chapter 1

Walker, Texas Ranger: What Goes Around (part 1 of 3)   
  
*Note: This takes place right after Jan. 20th's eppy, "Desperate Measures"  
  
As Sydney followed Alex down the hallway her mind was still reeling over her feelings about what just happened. She had no idea seeing another woman kiss Gage could affect her so much. She was pretty well stunned.   
  
She shook of the feelings and went to Alex who was in the ladies room. Being a good friend Sydney held back Alex's hair as Alex...well...suffered the effects of morning sickness, in the middle of the day.   
  
After Alex had cleaned up and thanked Sydney, Alex said, "So, what are you thinking?"  
  
Sydney was washing her hands and looked up when Alex asked. Sydney answered, "Thinking about what?" Sydney knew just what.  
  
"What do you mean 'what'?" Alex repiled, "Laura and Gage." Alex smirked, "You know I thought your eyes were going to pop out of your head.  
  
Sydney paused and said, "Can you believe the nerve."  
  
"Nerve of who?" Alex asked.  
  
"Gage! He said," Sydney mocked Gage's voice as she finshed, "'Well gee Syd, I think she was just very happy is all.' Can you believe that?"  
  
Alex nodded and said, "Well." Alex laughed.  
  
Sydney looked at her and said, "What are you laughing at?"   
  
"You!" Alex said finally, "You and Gage remind me of Walker and me."   
  
"What?!" Sydney said, appaled. "No no no, Gage and I....no."   
  
"Oh really?" Alex said, "Then why are you so jealous?"  
  
"Jealous! I am not jealous." Sydney said, very protectively.  
  
"Whatever you say." Alex said as she walked out.   
  
Sydney waited a moment before she caught up with Alex. During that moment she looked at herself in the mirror and mouthed the words to her reflection, "I am not jealous!"   
  
"What was that?!" Trivette asked when Sydney went and followed Alex.   
  
"You got me." Gage answered, "I thought that it was a good joke, 'I think she was just very happy is all.' I guess Sydney didn't get it." Gage said repeating the punch line he said only a few moments earlier.  
  
"I think you're the one who doesn't get it!" Trivette said. Gage threw him a puzzled face. "Don't you think Sydney is jealous?"  
  
"Syd? Jealous? Nah!" Gage repiled. "Why would Syd get jealous of a little thank you kiss?"  
  
Trivette said, "Well, she looked jealous to me and plus, she said it herself, 'that looked like more than a thank you kiss.'"  
  
Gage shook of Trivette's words and then said, "Whatever. If Syd was jealous, she would let me know."  
  
Just then Sydney came down the hall with Alex. Alex was looking much better.   
  
"Okay guys," Walker said as he went to his wife, "It's late. Why don't ya'll go on home for the night. Let's be bright-eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow."  
  
Everyone moaned.  
  
****  
  
It was getting late at the 'Pepoke' soda company. The workers were on their way home.   
  
But in the main office a man sat at his desk waiting. This man's name was Mr. Kongwon. Mr. Kongwon was the supervisor of the Dallas Pepoke soda company. Who he was waiting for...that's another story.   
  
The door at his office opened and a man came in. "Mr. Kongwon." The man said solomnly. "You know me as you're boss I believe?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Gonwake." Mr. Kongwon knew that he should act very good to Mr. Gonwake. He could get rid of 1000 employs with the snap of his finger. He was the owner of all the Pepoke soda companies over the nation. "Why are you here? You have something to inform me about?"  
  
Mr. Gonwake had a seat as he said, "I guess you could say that." He paused, "Look, I'm a very busy man and I'm sure you are too. So I am just going to get right to the point. You know that the Dallas Pepoke soda factory is above it's bugget? It is." Mr. Kongwon nodded, "Well I want you to do something about it. Cut back, fire people, do whatever you need. Just don't spend over your limit." Mr. Gonwake said firmly. "Or else."  
  
Mr. Kongwon nodded and Mr. Gonwake left the office.   
  
Mr. Kongwon sat for a moment just thinking about what he was to do next. 'How am I to do this?' He thought. After a few mintutes of pondering, he knew that there was only on thing that he could do. He was going to downsize by getting rid of the warehouse some of the ingrediants, and then moving them into this factory. He knew that this factory wasn't clean enough, that's why they weren't storged here in the first place, but he figured that the chances of something getting infected into the soda was...slim none.   
  
After making some calls, Mr. Kongwon now believe that he should have no more trouble with Mr. Gonwake.   
  
**2 to 3 Weeks Later**  
  
Gage, Sydney, Trivette, and Walker all were at the station that morning. The first half of the day went totally normal. Nothing new.  
  
Then, a little after noon, Gage said, "Okay Syd, you wanna go to lunch?"  
  
Sydney looked at her watch and said, "Sure." They grab their coats and Syd said, "Let's go."  
  
As they were walking out they saw Alex. "You two going to lunch?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yep." Gage answered, "Walker is in there." Gage said, pointing to the office.   
  
Alex smiled and said, "Thanks. See you guys later!" She smiled and walked off.   
  
When Sydney and Gage arived at the resterant, immedatly Gage heard someone call his name.   
  
Gage turned and looked around, as did Sydney. Then they saw Laura.  
  
'Sure,' Sydney thought to herself, 'Just when I manage to forget that I'm not jealous.'   
  
"Hi Gage!" Laura said as she came up to him. She gave him a big hug. "Sydney!" Laura said turning toward said.   
  
As Gage and Laura were talking Sydney went over and sat down and starting talking to the waitress.   
  
After some normal small talk Laura finally looked at her watch and said, "Well, I've got to get to court to see about my uncle's murder. And I should let you two get to your lunch!" Laura said smiling.   
  
Gage touched her arm and said, "I hope everything turns out good."  
  
"I'm sure it will." Laura smiled. Laura paused before she said, "Listen, would you like to have dinner later?"   
  
Gage shrugged and said, "Sure."  
  
Laura smiled and said, "Okay. Meet here? Around 6:30?"  
  
"Okay." Gage said. They said their goodbyes and then Laura kissed him on the cheek before she left.   
  
After Laura left Gage went and sat next to Sydney. "So how is Laura?" Sydney asked.   
  
"She's good. Real good." Gage paused before he added, "She's so good she asked me on a date for tonight."  
  
He smirked to himself. "Or really?" Sydney said sarcasticly.  
  
"Yeah." Gage said, "She must just be a happy person."  
  
Sydney didn't reply. They ordered their food. "I'll have a cheeseburger and a Pepoke."   
  
"And I'd like a BLT with a lemonade." Gage said.   
  
"Oo, a lemonade. How manly." Sydney said sarcasticly.  
  
"Haha very funny." Gage answered back.  
  
They spoke small talk as they ate. Sydney drank down her Pepoke as normal.   
  
Later that day Walker asked Gage and Sydney to check out a drug trade off that could go down. Though it was not certain.  
  
When they got there it was your basic drug selling warehouse. But Sydney felt...off. She just shook it off.  
  
When they were taking the drugdealers down Sydney was hand-cuffing one of the dealers when when she felt an awful pain in her stomach. "Ah!" She cried, just loud enough to catch Gage's attiention.   
  
"Syd!" Gage said as he quickly finshed cuffing one man. He ran over and cuffed the man Sydney had taken down. Right after he helped Sydney up and said, "Are you okay?" Gage asked. He had her arm around her.  
  
Sydney shook her head and said, "Yeah, I think I'm fine. I just...my stomach...I had a pain in my stomach." Sydney finshed.  
  
Without farther question Gage and Sydney went to the car. "We are going to the hospital."  
  
"Hospital?!" Sydney said, "No no, that's noncease."  
  
Gage eyed Sydney.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. I am probably just getting some of that stomach virus that's going around." Sydney answered. That's what she figured anyway.  
  
"Well...alright." Gage conceded, "But if anything else weird at all happens then you are going to get checked out."   
  
"Alright." Sydney agreed.   
  
Later, as they were 'interviewing' the drug dealers, Sydney was saying, "So, who is your boss huh? Who are you working for?"  
  
The dealer just shook his head, stating a negative.   
  
"Okay, now you're going to tell you right now. Or else." Gage and Syd made some farther threats and such before the guy finally confessed.  
  
As Gage and Sydney were walking down the hall talking Sydney suddenly stopped in her tracks. She put her hand to her forehead, as she felt dizzy.   
  
Then she fainted. But she did not fall onto the cold ground because Gage caught her before she fell.   
  
Gage stayed with her and he called the paramedics on his cell phone. As he waited he said, "Syd? Sydney?" She sorta groaned. "Stay with me Syd." Then he looked at Sydney's face and put her hair behide her ear and he whispered, "Please stay with me."  
  
End of Part 1 of 3   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Walker, Texas Ranger: What Goes Around (part 2 of 3)  
  
Gage stayed with Sydney in the abulance. He stayed right next to her stretcher the whole ride. In the beginning of the ride Sydney stirred her head back and forth and said softly, "What?"  
  
Gage put his hand to her head and hushed her. She closed her eyes and rested her head. She didn't stir the rest of the ride.  
  
Gage was, pretty needless to say, worried.  
  
When they got to the hospital and took her into this room it was 'Family Only' Gage was not family so he waited outside. And waited. And waited.  
  
Gage filled out a form that admited Sydney into the hospital while he waited.   
  
After about an hour of waiting a doctor come out of the room and he turned to Gage. Gage stood up and said, "Well, how is Syd?"  
  
The doctor looked Gage in the eyes and said, "We are running some tests on her now but, we are pretty sure that it's just some nasty food poisoning."  
  
Gage nodded and said, "Oh, okay. So when do you think you'll get those tests back?"  
  
"About an hour maybe." The doctor answered.  
  
Gage nodded again and then asked, "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
The doctor thought for a moment and then said, "Not really. But you are a ranger right?" Gage nodded, "Well than there is one thing that you can do to help."  
  
Gage nodded and said, "Yes?"  
  
"We have had 8 more cases like Sydney's come in today. And that's just in the last hour. It's ovious that there is something in the food here. I know that you don't follow your partners every move but, do you perhaps remember what she ate?"  
  
Gage didn't even have to think before he answered.   
  
The doctor nodded, "Then if you could perhaps check out some of those companies or something. See if any look fishy. Food posioning usually starts at the company."  
  
"Okay." Gage said, "But, I wanna be here when she wakes up. When do you think that'll be?"  
  
"Well," The doctor answered, "She's out cold right now and she doesn't look like you'll be waking anytime soon, just check back here in about an hour if you're not busy. I'll call you if anything happens."  
  
Gage acknowalged and said, "Do you want me to call if I find out what could be the cause of all this."  
  
"Yes, that'd be great." The doctor said as he wrote down a number to reach him at.   
  
Gage called Walker to let him know what was going on. Gage decided to head down to the station to get information on all of the companies that made the food Sydney ate for lunch. So he left, determined to figure out what was causing harm to these people, including Sydney.  
  
****  
  
"Okay Gage," Trivette said while he was at his computer, looking up companies.   
  
They looked up place after place; Burger Barn, Tuckergurd, and Curick. None of the companies seem to be in any finacal problems or anything that would make them downsize to less sanitary conditions that may cause posioning to the food or drink.   
  
Then they arived at the Pepoke company. "They just sold some warehouse up the street and now they've changed all their storage houses around so that could be a problem."  
  
Gage nodded and said, "Yeah, yeah I guess. I should check that out."  
  
"It is supervised by a Mr. Kongwon." Trivette informed Gage.  
  
Gage nodded and asked, "Where is it located?"  
  
Trivette quickly gave him the location and then Gage grabbed his coat on the way out.  
  
****  
  
On the drive over Gage felt funny. He grinned to himself because he knew why he felt funny. Sydney wasn't there to drive. Usually Sydney would drive, and if Gage was driving he was used to Sydney talking in his ear about how slow he was going. Gage smirked. It was then he realized how much Sydney really did mean to him.   
  
Gage got out of the car and then locked the door as he left to go inside.  
  
As he walked in he didn't see anything unusal about the place. I regular factory.  
  
Gage looked around. Then he asked someone where he could make an appointment to talk to Mr. Kongwon. So then he waited in a chair to see Mr. Kongwon.  
  
Gage called the number for the docter. "Hello?" The doctor's vocie answered.  
  
"Hey yeah, this is Gage. I am at one of the factories looking for a source." Gage explained, "How is Syd?"  
  
"She's..." The doctor wondered off.  
  
Gage sat up straight when he heard the doctor's hesitation. He asked concernly, "She's all right isn't she?"  
  
"She's hasn't gotten any better. It's slipped into a coma actually." The doctor said.  
  
"Coma?!" Gage asked, "But I thought you said that it was just food posioning?"  
  
"It is." The doctor said, "You should see all the people we got here. Some are in worse conditions than your Sydney's. Look, I hate to pressure you but the shorter time it takes to find the source of this...this virus, if you will, the better."  
  
"Okay." Gage said, taking a deep breathe. "Take care of her."   
  
Gage hung up the phone.   
  
Then Mr. Kongwon came out of his office. He put on a fake smile and said, "Ranger Gage, please come in."  
  
Gage went into the office. He sat down and so did Mr. Kongwon.   
  
"So, is there something I can do for you Ranger Gage?" Mr. Kongwon asked. He was ovisously nervous.  
  
Gage already knew his plan of 'attack.' Gage spilled the whole story out at once.   
  
Mr. Kongwon shurgged and said, "Well I assure you that the sickness has nothing to do with our soda comepany." You could tell that he didn't lie much.  
  
"Mr. Kongwon, could you show me where you store all of your elements to your soda?" Gage asked.  
  
"Wha-uh-well," Mr. Kongwon stumbled for words.  
  
Then Gage said, "Look, if you confess now, you may be able to save lives." Gage looked into Mr. Kongwon's eyes. "What do you have to say on your behalf?"  
  
Mr. Kongwon nodded and took a ragged breathe. He was a weak man.  
  
"The owner of the Pepoke company said that we had went over budget...I just agreed..." Mr. Kongwon spoke.  
  
"So you admit that this is the cause?" Gage asked.  
  
Mr. Kongwon just nodded and put his hand on his head.  
  
After a few moments Gage heard a ring on his cell phone. He was walking in the ill-inflected storage house when he answered the phone.   
  
"Hello?" Gage answered.  
  
"Ranger Gage." Gage heard the doctor's grave voice over the small cell phone speaker.   
  
"Doctor? Is something wrong?" Gage asked quickly.  
  
"Well yes actually." The doctor answered frankly, "It's getting ugly down here. No one has died yet but some have come close. Sydney is one of them."  
  
"What?!" Gage asked, worried, "What happened? What went wrong?"  
  
"First of all, have you found the cause yet?" The doctor asked first.  
  
"Yeah," Gage answered, "I just did, the Pepoke company. Now what is what is wrong with Syd?" Gage was very concerned.  
  
"Okay, here is what is going on," The doctor explained how people were coming in one after another, sick. "Sydney is one of 4 people who have one of the rare side effects to the posioning."  
  
"And that side effect is?" Gage asked, more worried than ever.  
  
Gage heard the doctor take a deep breathe, "Sydney's kidney is failing." The doctor said.  
  
"Doesn't everyone have two kidneies?" Gage asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yes, normally." The doctor said, "But I have found that Sydney only has one kidney. So I looked up her previous record and found that she had donated a kidney to her sister around 10 years ago. So she only has one."  
  
"I understand." Gage answered, "So are you going to operate?"  
  
"Well, we don't have any matches here at the hospital." The doctor said, trying to be kind.  
  
"You what?" Gage asked, stunned at what was going on.  
  
"We don't have any here, and there's nothing we can do unless we have a match." The doctor said.   
  
Gage looked at his watch. It was 5:30. Gage knew that he was going to cancel his date with Laura. There was no way he was going. No way. Then Gage said, "I'm coming down there. Is it possible that I could be a match?"  
  
The doctor paused before he answered, "It is rare that someone who is not related to the other will have a match but, it is possible. You could get tested but don't get your hopes up."  
  
Gage hung up the phone.   
  
End of Part 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Walker, Texas Ranger: What Goes Around (part 3 of 3)  
  
Gage could barely think the whole way to the hospital. It was almost 6:00 when Gage remembered that he had made a date with Laura. He called her on his cell phone and apoligized.   
  
Sydney was very importian to Gage. Sydney had been his partner for a long time and he didn't want to lose her.  
  
When Gage got there he could not believe all the people who were there. He looked all around and all the people were sick. It was then the doctor approched him and said, "They all drank that soda Ranger Gage. But now we have some anti-biotics to stop the poisoning before it gets serious, like Sydney's has."  
  
Gage turned to the doctor and asked, "So how's she doing?"  
  
"Pretty good." The doctor answered, "But she needs a kidney like I said before. So we just need to run a test on you to see if you are a possible match. Some right this way." The doctor pointed.   
  
Gage walked in. After the doc did his work he said to Gage, "You can wait in Sydney's room. Room C130. Right across the hall. It should be about an hour before we get the results back. Like I said before, don't get your hopes up."  
  
Gage nodded. He went into Sydney's room and sat down.   
  
Sydney looked pretty. Gage grinned to himself. He got out the phone again and called Walker. He had already told Walker about the Pepoke posioning but Walker did not yet know about Sydney. They all knew that she was in the hospital with food posioning but they didn't know about her failing kidney. None of them did so Gage called the station.   
  
"Hello?" Gage heard Trivette's voice.  
  
"Hey Trivette. It's me Gage." Gage said into the phone.  
  
"Hey Gage," Trivette answered. Trivette could tell that there was something wrong in Gage's tone of voice, so he asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Gage was frank as he said, "Well yes actually." Gage paused to look at Syd, "Syd's kidney is failing."  
  
"What?" Trivette said stunned. Walker and Alex were standing next to Trivette's desk listening to Trivette talk into the phone, "But I thought-"  
  
"-I know." Gage interuppted. "Sydney only has one kidney. I was just tested to donate one of mine but, it's probably not a match. So it would be good if-"  
  
"-we'll all be down there right away." Trivette answered, hanging up the phone.   
  
Gage put his cell phone back and then rested his head on his hands.   
  
Gage was nervous and he really didn't know what to do or say. So he just said, "Hey Syd." Like normal.   
  
Then he reached over and put his hand on hers.   
  
****  
  
Sydney still was not awake when Alex, Walker, and Trivette arivved. Gage greeted them and they all got tested for a match except Alex because since she was pregant it was to risky to do a surgery like a kidney transplant.   
  
They all waited and waited...and waited.   
  
Then, finally the doctor came in and said, "Okay, I have all of the results back."  
  
Everyone looked at the doctor anxiously, especially Gage. "So?" Gage asked.  
  
The doctor nodded and smiled as he said, "We have good news." The doctor paused before he said, "Trivette and Walker, I am sorry to say, are not matches for Miss Cooke here. But Gage," He turned to Gage, "You are, surprisingly enough, a match."  
  
There was a buzz of joy.   
  
"We will do the transplant tomorrow morning. That is, if you are willing. Are you?" The doctor asked.   
  
Gage looked at Syd and grinned as he said, "Duh! Yeah, she's my partner of course I will."  
  
"Okay then." The doctor said, "I'll need you to fill out some forms and such before tomorrow's surgery. I'll have the nurse bring them here okay?"   
  
Gage nodded.  
  
Then the doctor said before he left, "Oh, and it might be best if you stay here tonight in case something comes up and we need to do the surgery right away."  
  
After the doctor left Gage said, "Listen you guys, I know you all must have work to do so, you go on a head and I think I'll just hang out here."  
  
"Okay." Everyone answered.   
  
****  
  
Around 10 mintutes after everyone said their goodbyes and left Gage sat down again. Then Gage saw and heard Sydney stir.   
  
Gage took her hand and said, "Syd. Syd, it's just me, Gage."  
  
She opened her eyes and said, "Gage?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me I'm right here." Gage said.  
  
"Where am I?" Sydney asked, looked around and trying to sit up.  
  
Gage put his other hand on her shoulder and said, "Lay back, Syd. You're in teh hospital."  
  
"Hospital?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yep." Gage answered. He then explained to her everything that had been going on.   
  
"...So then we were all tested to see if we could donate on of our kidneies to you, and..." Gage trailed off. He really didn't know how to tell Syd that his was a match. He didn't want it to seem like much.   
  
"And what?" Sydney asked, "Did they find a match?"  
  
"Yes they found a match." Gage answered, not telling her the whole story.  
  
"Really?" Sydney asked, a little worried. "Who is it?"  
  
"Well," Gage started, "I really don't know how to tell you something like this."  
  
"Why?" Sydney asked, still concerned, "If it's someone I know I hope that it's no one close to me because if something went wrong during the transplant I would be blaming myself for the rest of my life."  
  
Gage nodded and then decided that maybe it would not be best to let her know that he was the match right that instant. "Get some rest Syd. You'll know soon enough. I'm sure that everything will be fine. Just get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."  
  
Sydney turned and looked at him and said, "We?"  
  
Gage realized his slip of the mouth and covered by saying, "Yeah um, I just meant that I'll be worried you know?"  
  
"Yeah." Sydney nodded. She yawned and not long after she fell asleep.   
  
**Next Morning**  
  
Gage woke up to find Sydney gone from her bed. Gage looked around.  
  
Then he pulled himself together and walked outside.   
  
"Ranger Gage?" Gage heard the doctor's voice say. He whirled around and faced the doctor.  
  
"Morning doc." He said.   
  
"Are you ready?" He asked, "We need to get you in the prep room."  
  
Gage nodded. "Let's go." He said.  
  
After getting pre-pared and everything was taken care of Gage was on the stretcher.   
  
Everything was happening so fast for Gage. But that moment when he saw Sydney lying on one stretcher and he was pulling up right next to her, that moment was in slow motion.  
  
Sydney's head was turned to her right so her eyes met Gage's when he pulled up.   
  
"Gage?" Sydney whispered softly, but Gage still heard.   
  
Gage's head was getting fuzzy. "Hey Syd." He said.   
  
Gage then went into a dreamland. With Sydney.   
  
****  
  
Sydney opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry and she really couldn't see clearly until she blinked a few times.   
  
She nodded her head back and forth for a second. She looked around to find that she was in a hospital room.  
  
She then remembered what she had saw before she fell asleep.   
  
She looked over to her left and she saw that it was around 2:30pm the day after the surgery was to take place.  
  
"Gage?" She said. She looked around. That was when the truth really sunk in. Gage had given her one of his kidneies. Sydney felt awful but she really wanted to know if Gage would be alright.   
  
Then that same doctor came and said, "You asking for your partner?"  
  
Sydney nodded weakly.  
  
The doctor sat down with a solemn look on his face.  
  
"He-he is alright?" Sydney said softly.  
  
"We had a few complications..." The doctor trailed off.  
  
Sydney had an alarmed look on her face.   
  
"What kind of complications?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Well..." the doctor went on to explain.   
  
****  
  
Gage woke up and he had no clue how long he'd been out.   
Gage realized that he was in the hospital and he slowly remember all that had happened. He saw by a calender on the door that it had been almost a week ago that the surgery was to take place.   
  
He looked over to his side to see if Sydney was there and okay.   
  
Indeed Gage did see Sydney there on the bed looking over at him already.   
  
She smiled and said, "Morning sunshine."  
  
In the weeks to follow they both made a full recovery. Thank goodness.   
  
On their first day out of the hospital Gage took Sydney to dinner.   
  
"Gage," Sydney said, "You have no idea how worried you had me when the doctor said-"  
  
"Ah!" Gage interuppted, "I say that we are both fine so we should just put it behide us."  
  
Sydney leaned over the table and said, "But I can't put it behide me because...there is something I should tell you."  
  
Gage nodded and said, "I should tell you something too."  
  
Then Gage leaned over and-  
  
You know what? I think that you have probably read a Syd and Gage fic before so you must know what's going to happen next. Yep, they'll do some more sweet talk and yada yada so let's just skip all of that and get to the point!   
  
-"I'm in love you Gage." Sydney told Gage.  
  
"I'm in love with you back." Gage repiled to her.   
  
So they both found each other after being through something so life-changing that they both knew that after that day, their lives would never be the same. And you know what? They didn't mind the change.   
  
End of Fic 


End file.
